It is known to use four combined strands, such as two (doubled) gracilis strands and two (doubled) semitendinosus strands, in reconstruction of the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL). It is further known to use other numbers of strands, such as one, two or three. It is also known to use other grafts, such as patellar tendon, quadriceps tendon, tibialis, and the like. When using more than one strand, it is preferred that the pluralities of ligament strands be equally tensioned, inasmuch as the strands must be under equal tension in order to provide optimum biomechanical properties. The tension on each ligament may be applied by hand one ligament at a time, but it has been demonstrated that applying tension by hand is not effective in equalizing the load on the various tendon strands. An improvement has been realized by tensioning the strands with applied weights as, for example, by hanging a weight from each tendon strand. While the use of such weights provides a known tension and equalization of tensions, the handling of the weights in the course of an ACL reconstruction has proven awkward and laborious.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device by which a plurality of graft ligament strands may be tensioned simultaneously, equally, to a desired tension, and positioned to a desired orientation.